Swordsman And Swordswoman
by Skyline444
Summary: every human being can not know the fate of each. including the orange haired shinigami who stuck in Earthland because Kisuke experiment.Follow Ichigo as he travels the Fiore Kingdom with a beautiful swordwoman. IchigoxKagura
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.**

_An Introduction_

Disclaimer : I don't own anything

In the small town of Karakura things were going on as they usually did with people going around doing their own thing and minding their own business. Yet up in the sky there was a monster that was enormous in size and had a mask shaped like a bull. The monster was extremely ugly looking as it roared loudly. The monster, called a hollow, had an enemy that it was facing.

The hollow then opened its mouth wide and a red ball, called a Cero, formed and the hollow shot it at his opponent. The opponent simply lifted his left hand and crushed it with his hand. Sighing the opponent said, "Let's get this over with" the voice was very masculine identifying the person as a male.

The man was wearing a black shihaksou pants and sandals with white tabi as well. The man was very tall in stature, easily a towering 6'1 maybe 6'2. The most distinguishing features on him was his tan skin that glistened in the sunlight, a long sword was also strapped securely to his back and to finish it he had long, shaggy, orange hair that went down a little past his shoulders and the front was slightly obscuring his piercing brown eyes. This man was called Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was a Substitute Shinigami that defended Karakura from all the Hollows that had invaded. He had been doing this for about a year now, but had to stop for a while after he lost his powers. It had started during the Winter War when Ichigo had returned from Hueco Mundo when he rescued his friend, Orihime Inoue.

He had fought an evil Shinigami named Sosuke Aizen to stop him from destroying his home to create something known as the King's Key, which he would use to assassinate the Kind of Soul Society to become the new King.

With the help of his father, Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo had been able to train in the Dangai world to perfect a new move from his Zanpakuto. He had fought his Zanpakuto spirit and Hollow while they were fused for three months to get the technique, but in the end he had succeeded.

Then Ichigo had returned to Karakura with his new look and power and then he fought Aizen in a furious battle on the outskirts of Karakura. Ichigo used the new move he learned from his Final Getsuga Tenshou.

In this form Ichigo would become Getsuga itself, his hair grew down to his waist and turned blacker than the dark sky itself and grey bandages would wrap around the rest of his boy and his eyes would turn a stormy grey color. Ichigo used his Mugetsu and enveloped Aizen in the attack; it was all over in an instant. With that it was over and Ichigo now experienced the one weakness of the Final Getsuga loss of all of his Shinigami powers.

Ichigo had then spent the next two months powerless and unable to help the others while they went off and took care of the hollows. That was when Ichigo sought help from Urahara in secret to find a way to get his powers back. Urahara did have a way and in order to do that Ichigo would simply have to go back into his spiritual world and locate his Zanpakuto.

Simple, no

Well it wasn't simple because he only had five minutes to find his Zanpakuto, but Ichigo was stubborn and advent about it so Urahara stabbed his Zanpakuto through Ichigo and Ichigo appeared in his spiritual world. He ran around every single area he could find and before he knew it four and a have minutes had passed.

Here's where the real problem is, if he didn't accomplish this in the required time limit of five minutes then he would never be able to do it again and all of his spiritual pressure would be lost for eternity, even if he died, his spiritual pressure would never return.

Right as the clock struck five minutes he had found Zangetsu standing on the flagpole and his hollow standing next to him. Both of them had smirks on their faces as Ichigo smirked back while panting slightly.

Once he found them and returned to his physical body he underwent some changes. His body grew a few more inches and his hair grew out back to its length when he faced Aizen. Ichigo thanked Urahara for the help. Urahara said it was no problem and to thank him Ichigo only had to do one thing.

He had to keep his hair long.

Ichigo sweat dropped and asked why and Kisuke responded with a grin, "Because you look much more cooler and badass with it long." Ichigo sweat dropped again and left the training room thinking Kisuke was nuts, but once he looked in a mirror and checked it out he decided that Kisuke was right, he did look cooler, but he would never say that out loud or say it to Kisuke… ever.

Anyway during the next three months he had kept training with Urahara, Zangetsu and his hollow, since they had come to terms over time to except each other, and actually managed to seal Zangetsu back into his original from. This time the sword was much smaller than when he first got it. It was still the size of a daito, but it was a few inches shorter than his Bankai form.

He was even can perform Kido easily and seal some of his power with suggestion by Urahara because Ichigo Reiatsu has increased by tenfold (minimum) and his physical strength alone was enough to shatter a Everest mountain in half with simple swing of his sword at half strength. Those two aspects of power increase, however, led Kurosaki to forbid himself from using Bankai with full power, lest the entire town disintegrate under his power. He doesn't need to use his Bankai when his shikai alone was enough to choke a captain-class being of any kind.

Now that leads us to where we are now as Ichigo was staring down at the hollow with an extremely bored look on his face. "This is getting dull, time to end this" Ichigo said lazily wiping some hair from his eyes.

The hollow did not like his lazy attitude and charged at Ichigo with a loud roar. When it got close to Ichigo all he did was draw his Zanpakuto as the hollow charged past him. Then the hollow split cleanly in half and dissipated.

"How boring" Ichigo said swiping his blade down to get rid of the blood and then sheathed it on his back and walked away. Despite Ichigo's lazy attitude right now he was not arrogant. He just knew that this hollow was extremely weak, but if he sensed a hollow with a Menos level or higher he immediately took it serious.

Next morning

Ichigo was out early. Yuzu noticed that because she was always up early to prepare everyone's breakfast. "Where's he going?" Karin asked groggily as she descended the stairs.

"Don't know," Yuzu said as she scooped up a bowl of steamed rice. "But he didn't eat breakfast!"

Karin shrugged as she sat down on the table. Isshin was still sleeping, Karin noticed. Most likely because Ichi-nii beat the crap out of him yesterday.

"I should wake him up..." Then she went up to the second floor with a hammer in her hand.

Ichigo stood in front of Urahara's shop with a bag slung over his shoulder. He had graduated only a month ago, and as such, he had time. Especially in this winter when no one was playing in the beach or hiking up a slippery mountain.

"Open up already!" he shouted angrily. But this was Ichigo. He always had something to do. "I need to visit those bikers to teach them a lesson!"

"Yare yare, Kurosaki-san. You're so loud..." Urahara said as he opened the door. "...And you're early too."

"Should I come later then?"

"No, no. It's perfectly fine. But we gotta travel to the south pole, you see... Early is just fine."

"Wait, what?"

"We got to go to the Pacific. Middle of the Pacific to be exact. It's only a few clicks west of Hawaii too."

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said anything about traveling!"

"I'll be your sparring partner."

There was a pregnant silence between the two. They stared at each other without words. Urahara knew that it was a good offer, for Ichigo had been asking for it, but Urahara had been refusing. There was not specific reason behind it, other than the fact that his teacher refused to let him spar with him. That had been frustrating for Ichigo, because he wanted to test his power gauge against his teacher. His father provided an excellent measuring stick, but at the same time, the said man was not a good teacher who can point things how to Ichigo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Few months later in the South Pole..

Kurosaki Ichigo, the hero of Winter War, gulped as he watched the blue and black wormhole in front of him. It looked very ominous by itself, but the organic-like equipment that Urahara bought along made it look more like the gate to hell. "Come on, Kurosaki-san. The gate is ready!"

Ichigo turned around and glared at Urahara.

"You expect me to go through that?" The portal itself looked fine, but inside, there were lightnings and fizzes that made one want to stay away from it, as if it was a time bomb.

"It's perfectly safe, for the moment," Urahara said.

"What do you mean for the moment...?"

Ichigo turned back again, trying to figure out exactly how safe this thing was. Then suddenly as another ligthning struck the event horizon of the wormhole, he felt very unsure. Of course he had sparred with Urahra. It turned out exactly the way he expected, but still.

"I did my part of the deal. Your turn!" Urahra cheered from behind his gigantic equipment. "Besides, all you have to do is just go through, see what's on the other side, and come back."

"What if the portal isn't there? I will stuck in that thing forever"

"I'm sure you'll find a way," Urahara said as he held up a boxing glove.

"What's that for?"

"Pushing you in, of course."

Ichigo glared at him. "You're not-"

Toing!

The boxing glove was actually a contraption, you see. It has a spring that goes forth about fourty meters.

And Ichigo got hit. He stumbled backward and the wormhole sucked him in.

"FUCK YOU KISUKE!" He screamed as the wormhole sucked him in from his world, and pushed him into the next.

"Good luck!" But just as Urahara said so, the machinery around him died down with a high to low whirled around. "W-What-?"Then the gate disappeared with a zap and he murmured one word.

"Shit"

Somewhere in Earthland near Onibus town

It was a peaceful day in the forest near Onibus town until it was ruined by a noisy roar inside the forest. It was the black dragon of apocalypse Acnowlogia chasing a girl with a long sword on her left hand. The girl meet the dragon after she was doing her job.

She wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, she wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt. On her head, she ties a white ribbon, with the ends of the bow pointing straight up

The dragon swing it tail and manage to hit the girl. The girl flew and hit the cliff wall. The girl spurted so many bloods and her vision became fade. 'I am going to die' Thought the girl.

As the dragon come nearer they saw a bright blue light drop from the sky. When the light hit the ground it cause an earthquake and make the dragon loss its balance. The girl took this chance to slip away and the dragon started chasing her again.

With Ichigo

Ichigo pushed himself from the ground and get on his feet. he Observed the surrounding."Where the fuck am I?" Then he remembered about the entire portal deal and looked around portal was in sight. There was nothing remotely similar to felt a vein pop up on hi forehead. "Damn you, Kisuke! I'll kill you if I can get back"

Then a noisy roar caught his attention. Ichigo flew higher and saw a black dragon chasing a wounded girl. He sensed their power, the girl was around lieutenant level and the dragon was about captain level.

The dragon attacked the girl with its claw and manage to cut deep her side. She crawled weakly and the dragon attacked with it claw again to finish her off. She closed her eyes and braced herself for a painful death.

"Shit"

With two quick succession of shunpo's, the girl found herself in Ichigo arms, he holding her up in bridal-style and got her away from the dragon.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked as he slowly drop her. She winced in pain."I take it as no"

"Look out" She warned him and Ichigo turn around and saw the dragon ready to attack again with its claw. Ichigo simply lift his left hand and catch its claw. The girl and the dragon were wide eyed when he do that. "Oi, why did you attack this girl?" Ichigo asked the dragon and it attack him again with its other claw , he catch it again.

Ichigo stare it with scowl. "One." He began. The dragon and the girl was confused, though. One? What was that supposed to mean? "If you mess with strangers, be prepared to pay."

Ichigo grabbed the hand by wrapping his arms tightly around it. And with a heave, Ichigo pulled the dragon and threw it against the cliff. The dragon roared as pain spiked throughout its body.

'How strong is this guy?' the girl thought in awe as she stared him thrown the dragon as if it weights nothing to him.

"Two. Ethics: Do treat strangers with kindness. Or else, it's bad karma." With that Ichigo tightened the already tight hold on the dragon and slammed it once more into the cliff. Ichigo released his grip on the tail and shunpo'ed right up to its face. The awe-inspiring speed in which Ichigo moved at shocked the dazed dragon and the girl.

It attempted to attack with Breath, but Ichigo grabbed the lower jaw and sent it hurling up. The jaw crashed with the upper jaw, and the breath attack that dragon tried to blast me with exploded within its own mouth.

"Three. Aren't you going to say sorry to me and her?" He brought up his left leg and sent a roundhouse kick, it flew about fifty meter before slip away from me. Ichigo turned to the girl and she stare him with wide eyes.

"You're safe now" Ichigo said as he crouched down her level and smiled. Ichigo saw her wound and I can tell she's losing too much blood."Don't worry I will get you to hospital. Where is the nearby town?"

"It's about two miles from here" She answered. He picked her up on his back."Thanks for saving me…."

"Oh, I never told you my name. My name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo"

"I'm Kagura Mikazuchi"


	2. Chapter 2

**Before we can start I want to thank you for everyone who read, follow and favorite this story. I promise I will update soon. And I will answer the review.**

**Chewbrok : Yeah of course.**

**Tsunashi777 : first of all someone has hacked my account so I**** made a new one. And for the battle it's just the begining and you already know how the next chapter. if you don't like my fic stop reading it...! I just tried to pour my imagination into the story  
**

**Takagi Arin : I will make a surprise for you because the story is slightly AU.**

_Sparing __A__nd Missions_

Disclaimer : I don't own anything.

Ichigo keep flying to the nearby town with a wounded Kagura on his back. Kagura was amazed of Ichigo not even he can move so fast he even can easily defeat Acnowlogia without any effort and she can guess that wasn't his full strength yet.

Kagura observe his appearance. He was wearing a black kimono with white socks and sandal. He was very tall in stature. His has tan skin , a long sword was also strapped securely to his back and to finish it he had long, shaggy, orange hair that went down a little past his shoulders and the front was slightly obscuring his piercing brown eyes.

Despite her calm nature she couldn't help, but notice he was very handsome. She blushed slightly and buried her head on his back."What's wrong?" Ichigo asked suddenly as he looked on his shoulder. She looked him back blushed more than before and answered."N-Nothing"

After five minutes flying they finally arrived in Onibus Town. Ichigo ran to the gate and roar."WHERE THE FUCK IS HOSPITAL?" The citizen looks shocked by Ichigo and simply pointing direction to the hospital.

"Thanks". He suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of hospital. Ichigo was lucky as a nurse came rushing to his side seeing the unconscious girl in his back "Please follow me, we'll aid her immediately."

Ichigo POV

After I drop her, I went to waiting room reading a magazine because I bored waiting and finally asleep. Six hours was feels like several minute to me. I woke up and find it's already night I decided to see Kagura. I opened the door and saw her sit on the bed with her body full of bandage and she's not alone. There were four girls with her and I guess they are her friends.

One of them was short girl with black hair and dressed in blue. Next was girl who dressed like country people. The other was the tallest of her friends with green hair. The last one was wears cloak with tint red on her cheeks. Kagura saw me and greeted me with smile.

"Hi Ichigo"

"Hi" I greeted her back. "Eh….Kagura, who are they?" I asked rubbing my back head.

"Oh, They're my friends from guild called Mermaid heel" She answered and pointing the green haired girl."She's Arina Web" She pointing next Arina."Next to her is Beth Vanderwood. The girl in cloak was Millianna and the last is Risley Law"

"Guild? What's this Guild?"

"You don't know about guild?" Arina asked to me.

"You see, I'm not from around here"

"Guild are organizations of Mages in Fiore."

"Wait, mage?" I questioned."You mean the one who can perform magic?"

"Yes, you see all of us are mages from all female guild mermaid heel. There's so many guild in Fiore for example the strongest guild in fiore Sabertooth. Lamia scale, Blue Pegasus, Quatro Ceberus and the strongest guild six years ago Fairy Tail"

"What do you mean six years ago?" I asked again Kagura again.

"Because their strongest member death in Tenrou Island because of Acnowlogia. They were very famous guild because they destroyed so many dark guild. And now they are the weakest guild in fiore"

"Kagura Who's this guy?" Millianna.

"He's Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's saved my live from Acnowlogia" Kagura answere.

"WHAT?" All girls except kagura Said in unison when she mentioned Acnowlogia. "REALLY?" Kagura simply nodded.

"When I was back from the S-class I walked in the forest and meet Acnowlogia. I know I can win against it so I ran away and it managed to injure me. Luckily Ichigo came and fight it and beat it with his three crazy lessoned"

"What's lesson?" Risley asked.

"You. Do. Not. Wanna. Know"I and Kagura answered in unison, word by word making everyone sweatdrop.

"By the way" Kagura broke the silence "doctor said I can go back home tomorrow but I am not allowed to do job or training for three weeks"

"We understand Kagura-chan" Beth said.

"So Ichigo where are you gonna stay?" Arina asked to me. I was silent because I need a good reason before Kagura said.

"He will stay in my apartment until I fully recovery. He can watch me and take care of me and hope I recovery faster"

There were silent for a moment."OKAY"

Next Morning still Ichigo POV

I walked out from hospital with Kagura on her wheelchair. I walked around Onibus town visited the market to buy some food. After thirty minutes walking finally we reached Kagura apartment. The wall was pink, I'm not surprise because Kagura was a girl. It had a bed in the corner of the room next to a window and a couch in the middle with a desk in front of it, another door on the other side of the room. Its also had a small kitchen to his right a little ways away from his bed. To complete the room its had a bookcase with so many books.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked her she pointing at blue door in the back, I walked to the door and opened it, I saw a small bathroom. I walked in and do something I won't talk about. I decide to checks Kagura and find her sleeping in her bed. She looks so cute and peaceful. Wait why I talk about this? I just meet her yesterday and save her life no big deal. I sit on couch still watching her and finally asleep.

Three weeks later normal POV

Three weeks had passed since Ichigo had showed up in the Onibus town. Ichigo didn't know much about the world so he stuck around in the there. He told Kagura that he had nowhere else to go, so she let him stay with her.

Right now Ichigo just sat on couch and read a book from Kagura's bookcase. He need learn about this world where he was stuck. A half hour later Kagura back from her guild.

"Welcome back" Ichigo greeted her. Kagura sat beside him.

"Ichigo can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure what's it Kagura?"

"I want to spar with you to see how my power back before I go to do job"

"That's good idea, beside I'm started bored read this book"

With that Ichigo and Kagura went to the forest nearby town. They warm up a little. Ichigo stretched his legs as he stood across from Kagura who was smiling Kagura pulled Archenemy from her hip and held it out in front of her while Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from her back.

"Ready Ichigo?"

"Yeah, but why you'd keep your sword sheathed?" Ichigo asked.

"I always fight like this"

With that sword met sheath and sparks flew as Ichigo grinned behind Zangetsu and Kagura smiled before both jumped back, Kagura dashed forward and the dirt kicked up behind her and Ichigo deflected her attack and sent his foot into her back making her tumble in the dirt. _'She's fast'_ Ichigo thought. She pushed herself up from the dirt and picked Archenemy up from the ground next to her while dusting herself off.

"Calling it quits already?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow before Kagura looked over her shoulder and smirked.

"Not a chance Ichigo." With that Kagura disappeared from his sight making his eyes shoot wide open before he raised Zangetsu with just his instinct as Kagura appeared Archenemy grinding against Zangetsu's making Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open as Kagura smirked. She disappeared again and Ichigo looked around but couldn't see her before he ducked and kicked upwards but didn't connect with anything. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he glanced over the surrounding area. She was here somewhere.

She appeared a few meters before him with a smirk on her face, sweating heavily and her breathing was starting to get heavy. She raised Archenemy up and before Ichigo knew it she was in front of him and Zangetsu blocked the strike but the dirt beneath his feet swirled before it flew back causing a dust cloud to form behind him as Kagura kept pushing against Zangetsu and Ichigo pushed back. Her breathing was labored now and her vision was starting to get blurry, the pressure on Zangetsu lifted and she collapsed only for Ichigo to catch her before she hit the ground. She looked up to him with half lidded eyes.

"You okay Kagura?" Ichigo asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm just too tired" She replied. Ichigo lift her in bridal style making Kagura blushed.

"Come on let's get back to your apartment" She nodded and two of them heading to Kagura's apartment.

Next Morning

Ichigo awoke from his sleep and find Kagura in the kitchen cooked their breakfast. After breakfast Kagura asked Ichigo on the mission with her so they heading to Mermaid Heel. The guild hall came into view and Ichigo stopped outside of it, eyes twitching and scowls planted on his face.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Kagura asked noticed Ichigo has stopped.

"I'll wait from outside"

"Why?"

"Do you remember I'm a guy?" Kagura think for a while before she realized it.

"Right….., I'll be back in a minute" Kagura stepped in the guild leaving Ichigo in outside.

With Kagura

"Good morning Kagura-chan" Beth greeted her.

"Morning"

"Did you want take a job?" Arina asked. Kagura nodded and take the S-Class mission.

"S-Class mission! Are you sure Kagura?" Risley asked."You are not fully recover"

"I'm fine beside I'll go with Ichigo" Kagura answered.

"Okay, have a nice date with Ichigo" Millianna said happily.

"It's not a date" Kagura snapped was leaving the guild.

"You know, Since Kagura-chan meet that Ichigo she's looks happy and smile everyday" Arina said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Kagura smile before"

Outside guild

"Ichigo I have our job." Kagura said walking over to Ichigo who had just stand outside the guild before a flier was thrust into his face stamped with a large red S on it.

"Let's go, we have already been assigned to the job so let's move." Ichigo shrugged and turned around following Kagura towards the train station. As the two stepped onto the train and found their seats, Kagura handed Ichigo the flier and he read it.

"Cave entrance opened and monsters are spilling out?" Ichigo read out loud. "Please find a way to force the monsters back or eliminate them."

"It came in just this morning." Kagura told him. "I saw this job will fit for us to deal with the problem as soon as possible.

The train after an hour of travelling came into a small station and both Ichigo and Kagura stood up and walked off the train and into what seemed to be a ghost town. Most of the town's citizens had been evacuated by the military already.

"Be ready for anything." Kagura said pulled her sword and Ichigo nodded as he reached for Zangetsu resting his hand on the hilt leaving it on his back. Kagura led them down the streets of the town towards the mines entrance. The employer had said they would meet them here on the flier. The two were quiet as they made there way through the town and when they finally came to the mines entrance they saw a man standing to the side behind a boulder. As soon as he saw them he waved over to them. "You are the job requester?"

"Yes, I'm so glad you have come so soon. What guild do you hail from?" The man questioned.

"Mermaid Heel." Kagura told him. The man raising his eyebrow while he looked at Ichigo.

"Isn't that all females guild?" The man questioned.

"No, I'm just accompany her" Ichigo answered and the man nodded.

"You understand that your request was put up to S-class for the nature of the task at hand?" The man nodded furiously. "You also know that the reward is ten million jewels no matter the damages we cause."

"Yes I understand please just make sure the mine is cleared!" The man pleaded.

"Alright, I would ask that you retreat to the military camp. We will find you when we have finished." The man nodded his head before running off. Ichigo pulled Zangetsu from his back and the two stood in front of the entrance.

"Do we have a map of the mine or something?" Ichigo questioned only for Kagura to shake her head. "Damn we might get lost" They started walked in and just find so many death body."This must be the employer". After they was finished they were surrounded by beasts.

"I guess this must be the one who responsibility for this mess" Ichigo said and get ready to fight."Let's go"

Ichigo attacked to left while Kagura went to right. Ichigo charged at two beasts and manage to kill it, one beast try to attack Ichigo but he simply shunpo'ed away. On the other side of the mine Kagura had just finished off five beast's with hers Archenemy. Kagura used hers gravity magic to make the beast immobile while she kill it. Now Ichigo and Kagura Standing back to back.

"How are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm fine" Ichigo saw four beast's charge and them and Kagura standing in front of him."I Got this" She's readied her Archenemy."Onto, Fugutaiten"(The Blade Of Resentment, Archenemy) "Nukanu Tachi no Kata"(Style Of Undrawn Long Sword) Kagura sliced each monster in four and walked over to wide eyed Ichigo.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"N-nothing" He replied._'__Damn, __I'm glad she didn't use that on our spar'_ Ichigo thought sweatdroply. The saw a dozen beasts came over them."Damn how many of them?" Kagura curse and brace herself befon Ichigo step in front of her.

"My turn" Ichigo lift Zangetsu."Unmei no rain o kaishite suraisu, Zangetsu"(Slice through the lines of destiny) He suddenly said, shocking Kagura with the deep and powerful voice. The clouds converged all over his body, making him seem like a bright blue energy source. After a moment, the lights exploded upwards creating yet another hole on the ceiling. Making Kagura covered her eyes.

When the dest cleared Kagura eyes went wide when she saw Ichigo standing with different sword. It now had a regular hilt, but no guard with a small chain hanging off the end. It's blade was just like a butcher knife but more curvaceously designed making it look more unique.

Ichigo charged up his Reiatsu in his zanpakuto. "Getsuga Tenshou" Ichigo shouted. Ichigo fired out a massive wave blue energy and oblirated all of the beasts. It even made a huge hole on the mine wall. Ichigo rested Zangetsu on his shoulder and turn to wide eyed Kagura.

"What's wrong kagura?"

"N-nothing" Kagura said.'_Wow, he can easily level the entire town to the ground with that attack __'_ Kagura thought.

"Come on we should find the employer." Kagura nodded her head before looking off into the distance.

"Say which way is the military camp anyway?" Ichigo asked making Kagura think for a second.

"To the north, about a six hours walk." She said already turning to walk in the direction.

"Well... that would take to long." Ichigo said walking over to her before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder much to her surprise. "This will be much quicker."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Ichigo let me down rig-!" Her vision turned into a blur before her feet touched the ground and she swayed on her feet. She gripped her head to get her barrings and as she went to yell at Ichigo once more she saw that they were in the military camp. She looked at Ichigo with wide eyes.

"Oh you made it back! I'm so glad, has the job been completed?" The man asked jumping from his chair.

"Very much so."

"Yeah the whole afternoon was spent looking for you." Ichigo mumbled making Kagura giggled.

"The job has been completed. However. Your mine has been somewhat damaged in the process." She said."Especially a huge hole in there"

"No need to worry about that! I'm just glad my workers will finally be able to get back to work. It was dangerous for them to go to work under such conditions. It is a very prospering mine. I remember back when I was just a small child and my father showed it to me."

"Yeah, yeah, I have this kink in the back of my neck and I wouldn't mind resting it. So can we move this along please?" Ichigo asked only to be hit in the stomach again by Kagura. "Would you stop doing that!" Kagura just smiled before turning back to the man.

"If we may accept our reward we would be grateful. We wish to return to our guild as soon as possible."

"Of course, of course!" The man cheered reaching into he bag before pulling out a suitcase. "Here you are my dear. Ten million jewels." Kagura bowed her head as she took the handle and flicking the case open. She nodded her head and closed the case once more.

"If you ever require assistance with such important matters, please don't hesitate to contact Mermaid Heel again."

"Oh I will, I will!" The man bowed. The two began to walk away from the man.

"Now which way is it to the train station?" Kagura questioned looking around.

"I can get us there faster." Ichigo told her folding his arms behind his head as they walked.

"I understand that but I will not put up with that feeling of being carried again. Understand?"

"Tch, that only happens the first couple of times. You get used to it after a while." Ichigo defended. "Plus I bet we could make it back to Onibus town in about a half hour."

"I said no Ichigo. We will take the train and that is that." Ichigo sighed before nodding and walking with Kagura back to the train station._'Good, with this I'll able to spent time with you much longer. I hope you realize how my feelings for you Ichigo'_ Kagura thought happily.

**And cut. How's that sound?**

**I'm sorry for typo or bad grammar or sucks fighting scene. And if you read this accurately Ichigo came to Earthland six years after Fairy Tail disappeared in Tenrou.**

**I'm not bored to say this, THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE THIS FIC. It's make me happy and enthusiastic to continue this story. ****The next chapter will begin their love story**

**Please post your answer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miiinaaaa. This is my third chapter so please enjoyed…..And don't forget to Review, follow or Favorite.**

_Confession And Meet The Dragon_

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.**

Time passed, Ichigo did not know how much time, but time certainly passed. He put down his book and thought of what happened over the last few weeks. He was stuck in another dimension but he was glad because he can save Kagura from Acnowlogia. And since then Ichigo always have a weird feeling on his stomach. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt something lightly hit his shoulder.

Kagura's head slumped onto Ichigo's shoulder as she continued her quiet sleep. Ichigo noticed her steady breathing as his eyes glazed over her face. Her pale face was peaceful. Ichigo grinned as he bent down and kissed her forehead softly. Kagura moved a little under his lips but did not awake. Realizing what had he done Ichigo immediately back away as he blushed slightly. Ichigo can hear his hollow laughing at him.

"**Bwahahahahahha. You're pathetic king"**

"_Shut up, I don't know what possessed me"_

"**Still you're pathetic. Who know the great Kurosaki Ichigo, heroes of winter war, was an idiot in front of girl"**

"_I said shut up, before I have old man to seal you up again. Speaking of old man where is he?"_

"**Zangetsu hasn't to recover yet from dimensional travel sickness. The dimensional travel had strange effect on us.****But don't worry ****Dr. Shiro is taking care of him.****"**

"_He's gonna die"_

"**Hey, you'd say that like I'm the worst doctor in existence"**

"_Exactly"_

"Ichigo, Ichigo, the train has stopped…let's go," Kagura said quietly nudging his side Bringing Ichigo out of his thought.

"Huh….yeah let's go"

They walked out the train. It's already night and they heading straight to Kagura's apartment. Ichigo throwing the money bag away and lie down on the couch while Kagura took a bath first. After taking a bath Kagura decide to check on Ichigo who has already asleep. To this very day she couldn't believe that she met someone like him. If it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be alive right now.

Kagura was sitting to Ichigo's right just staring at him. Tenderly she reached her hand towards his and clasped it softly. With a gentle look in her eyes she slowly stroked his hand with her thumb.

"_Who are you __Kurosaki Ichigo"_ she thought as she gripped his hand a little tighter _"__And __how__ do you make me feel this way?__"_

She then leaned her face down towards his face and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. _"__Soft__"_ Kagura thought as she felt his lips on his. She pulled away with her blush darker than ever and smiled at him "Good night Ichigo" she whispered before walking to her room and sleep.

In Ichigo's mind his hollow was grinning so big that his face could have split in two, **"Oh not only is he the luckiest son of a bitch in the world, but now I have the perfect blackmail material on him."**

"Only you" Zangetsu muttered while staring flatly at the hollow, "Only you."

Next morning Kagura went to the guild while Ichigo still asleep. but not a minute later Ichigo awaked and find he was alone. He also had a distant memory of feeling something soft upon his lips.

Pulling his right arm out he touched his lips slightly, _"__Where did that come from__?"_he asked himself.

**"Oh… do you really want to know where it comes from"** the hollow cackled with unsuppressed glee.

"_What are you talking about__? And where is Kagura?"_ Ichigo asked still feeling groggy.

Zangetsu spoke first, "She's heading the guild earlier because she didn't want to wake you up"

"_Oi Zangetsu, where have you been?"_

"Just like hollow said, the dimensional travel had weird effect on us"

_"I wasn't aware Zanpakutou's got travel sickness…" __Ichigo sweat dropped__._

_"You have no idea"_

In the afternoon Ichigo just stay on Kagura couch and reading novel. "This is a pain in the ass, just sit on couch, no television, no internet network." He groaned to himself

"I'm bored." His hollow whined.

"Yeah no shit." Ichigo mumbled back. "You're not the only one."

"I could always humor you with jokes." Both Ichigo and his hollow sweat dropped at Zangetsu's suggestion.

"**Why don't you ask her on a date?"**

"_What?"_

"**I said why don't you ask on a date? She could be a perfect queen for you"**

"_Shut up I just know her for a few weeks"_

"**You can't trick me king. I know you like her"** there was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah" Ichigo admitted.

"**Come on king, just say 'I love you' and everything's done"**

"_It's not that easily, what happen if she didn't feel the same way?"_

"**What you have to do is just Kidnap and brainwash her"**

"_You're not helping here…..What do you think Zangetsu?"_

"it would not hurt if you try "

"_Thanks old man"_

Ichigo standed up and shunpo'ed to Mermaid heel. He arrived with his usual scowl before took a breath and step in the guild. All activities stopped as the orange haired Shinigami walked in. it reminded Ichigo of the first time he and Ishida walked into Kukaku's weird ass place.

"Who the hell are you?" One of guild member asked.

"I'm looking for Kagura. I need to talk to her"

"Ah…Ichigo-san, please just a moment" Millianna said and went to call Kagura

Ichigo turning to face the members guild. He noticed a lot of the girls had dreamy expressions on their faces as they stared at Ichigo. Ichigo merely scratched his head softly.

"Ichigo" A soft voice came from behind the crowd and he can see Kagura with her usual clothes and blade on her side. "You said you want to talk to me, about what?"

"Privately though if you don't mind," added Ichigo. He then gave her a comforting smile that made her worries melt away.

"Sure," Kagura followed Ichigo out the guild to be alone, leaving a confused Mermaid Heel members to imagine what the orange haired man could possibly want with their comrade.

"What's it Ichigo? What did you want to talk about?" Kagura asked impatiently.

"Um Kagura. . ."

"Yes?"

Ichigo cleared his throat, as though he were nervous. "I was. . . you like spending time with me right?"

"Yes," Kagura replied, vaguely wondering where this conversation was headed. And why exactly Ichigo seemed so nervous, when that was way out of character for him.

Ichigo took a deep breath, deciding to just go for it and put everything on the line. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Kagura's eyes widened, rendered completely speechless by this question. This was the last thing that she had been expecting and yet. . .

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said, thinking that he had offended her. "Just forget that I said anything."

"You're so stupid," Kagura said, giving the hand that she held in her own a gentle squeeze. Ichigo lifted his brown gaze to meet her and he saw a light in her eyes. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend. I was just shocked by the question, it was kind of sudden."

"You will?" Ichigo said. "You'll be my girlfriend?"

"Happily," Kagura murmured. She loved Ichigo with all of her heart, there could be no denying that fact, and his question had relieved all of the fears that she'd had. He had feelings for her as well and her pulse rate quickened, thrilled by this knowledge.

"Kagura," Ichigo murmured, reaching over and gently touching his new girlfriend on the chin. Kagura turned to face him once more and the young man leaned forward and once again touched her lips with his own. And this time he made absolutely no attempt to make it a short, tender kiss.

This time he put all of the passion that he held for her into the kiss.

There was a broad smile on Kagura's face as the two of them finally separated back into two separate beings and she leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. She was content in his embrace and couldn't imagine being happier.

"Meet me at the park tonight? Maybe around 9 o'clock. I'll be waiting" He whispered.

Kagura's smile grew even wider hearing how carefree and charming he was, making the warm feeling in her chest grow with each passing moment. After finally let go of each other, Ichigo headed off. Walking back to her group, Kagura couldn't help but grow a red tint on her face remembering how he held her hands, kissed her on the cheek, and then flashed her one last smile before disappearing back into the guild.

"So what was that all about?" asked Arina, turning to look at the her.

"Well, I got a boyfriend and a date tonight." Kagura aswered as her cheeks started burning from realizing what she just said.

Unfortunately she said that loudly and every guild members swarmed around her. Chuckling at her friend being able to find some happiness, Risley began teasing her, "so when's the wedding?"

At this Kagura's whole face turned a bright red as she placed her hands on her cheeks and looked away while everyone chuckled.

**9 o'clock**

Kagura walked slowly to the park. She was still not used to wearing shoes with heels. The air was cool. She glad her friends told her to wear jacket. By the time Kagura reached the destination, it was already around 9:30 pm. And she saw Ichigo on his black shirt with gray jacket. Kagura gulped and approached Ichigo.

"Kagura you came" Pushed himself from his seat, Ichigo standing in front of Kagura and hugged her tightly. "It feels good to hold you again."

Speechless from his remark and warm embrace, Kagura snuggled her face into his chest and slid her arms around his neck. Leaning his chin gently on top of her head, he inhaled her wondrous scent before speaking, "Shall we go down to dinner now?"

"Yeah!" Kagura cried. Their hands were still laced so he yanked the giggling black haired girl up with him.

The two were laughing as they left the park, walking the street towards the restaurant. Ichigo had booked a table for them at the best restaurant in Onibus town

"Thank you for this," Kagura said as the waiter led them to their table. "You didn't have to,"

"But I wanted to," Ichigo argued. "This is our first date! Of course I was going to do something special for you," he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kagura smiled, leaning over the table to kiss him softly. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too" he replied.

Just then, the waiter came over to take their order. The food didn't take too long to come and was delicious. When they had finished the chocolate cake they had shared for dessert, Kagura leaned back in her chair, patting her stomach.

"I'm so full!" she cried. "I feel like I'm gonna _explode_,"

Ichigo chuckled. He got up to pay the bill before coming back to bow beside his girlfriend, holding out his arm.

"Shall we?" he said.

"We shall," she grinned, taking his arm.

They walked out of the restaurant, and heading to the apartment. After they reached the apartment Ichigo immediately pin Kagura on the wall

"I hope you're not tired," He breathed, smirking.

"I am _so_ not tired," she almost growled.

**WARNING! LEMON SCENE! I ALREADY WARNED YOU!**

He softly kissed her and she responded back in kind. As they tongues wrestled they felt the passion flow their bodies. Ichigo gently lowered her to the futon as he kept kissing her. He left her mouth and trailed kisses down her face until he reached her sensitive neck.

Kagura moaned in pleasure as he kissed and sucked on her neck. She couldn't believe just simple kisses could give her so much pleasure. Kagura's head tilted to the side to give him better access to her neck. Something about Ichigo touching her was intoxicating and she craved more of it. She didn't know how to explain it.

Then Ichigo abandoned her neck and went back up to her mouth kissing her more roughly this time. While he was kissing her his hands went to her back and began to undo the clothes that covered her body. While he was doing that Kagura was using her hands to removed shirt leaving it a heap on the bed. They both finished at the same time and looked at each other.

Ichigo started kissing her again as his hands went to massage her large breasts making gasp, and thus parting the kiss. He began to roll and pinch her erect nipples causing her to moan and whimper in pleasure. He sucked on her neck as continued to massage her breasts making Kagura moan louder. Then he stopped sucking her neck and massaging her neck making her release a sigh of disappointment.

He then lowered his mouth down to her left breast and began to suck on her left nipple while massaging her right breast. Kagura let out a high-pitch moan when she felt him suck on her nipple. She was getting wet and the room was starting to smell husky. He kept switching between her breasts giving them equal treatment making her moan and groan louder.

He then abandoned her breasts and moved down after kissing her belly button, making her giggle, he moved down to her pants. He looked up at her, "Are you sure, because once I begin I won't stop" Ichigo asked seriously.

Kagura pulled him into a kiss, "I've never been surer about anything in my life" she said.

Ichigo smiled and began undoing her pants and Kagura's breath started getting heavier. They were going to have sex. Ichigo pulled her pants and panties off at once and threw them aside. Ichigo then did something she didn't see coming. He ran his tongue along her vaginal lips making Kagura arch her back, shoot back her head and let out a loud moan. Ichigo was surprised by the taste; it was kind of salty, but mostly sweet.

Deciding to move on, he pulled her legs over his shoulders and shoved his tongue inside her pussy, lapping hungrily at her vaginal walls sending electric waves of pleasure up Kagura's spine making her moan louder and louder. To get this response he must be doing a good job, so he decided to up the ante and reached over and started teasing her clit. Kagura arched her back and moaned out, "OOOOH, I'M CUMMING."

He felt her pussy tighten around his tongue as her juices came spilling out and he licked it all up. Kagura was panting and feeling as though she was on cloud nine, she had never felt anything so good in her life. It's time for the main course: sex.

Ichigo stripped his pants and boxers leaving him in his birthday suit. Kagura looked at Ichigo and then looked down at his equipment and her eyes widened at what she saw. Ichigo was at least a foot, and to be honest, it looked a little intimidating, she wondered if it would fit in her and how it would feel.

Ichigo crawled back up until he was eye level with her and gave her a passionate kiss, which she responded vigorously to and then separated the kiss looking into her eyes. "Are you ready?" Ichigo asked her.

Kagura smiled, "Ready as I'll ever be." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. Ichigo took this as a go ahead, so he adjusted himself just right and slowly began to enter her. It was a new feeling, so warm, it felt amazing. Ichigo felt a firm barrier blocking him from going further. He knew this was the hymen and it would be painful for her when he broke it. He brought himself out and thrusted in breaking her hymen. Kagura broke the kiss and let out a painful scream.

Ichigo stopped as he saw the tears going down her face. He leaned forward and kissed up her tears, gently licking them off her face. "Are you okay Kagura?" he asked concerned.

She nodded, "Uh huh, just give me a second." She adjusted herself using his shoulders for support. "Okay, go ahead."

Ichigo brought himself out and thrusted in again. Kagura winced a little, it still hurt, but after a few thrusts the pain ebbed away and replaced itself with a feeling of pleasure she had never felt before. Ichigo was in seventh heaven, he had never felt something so good; she was so warm and extremely tight. He started thrusting in faster making smacking noises and soon Kagura met him thrust for thrust.

Ichigo started massaging and sucking her breasts, adding to the already considerable amounts of pleasure she was in right now. "Ichigo… please… please don't stop" Kagura begged between lustful moans.

"Kagura, I'm going to cum," Ichigo groaned as he started going faster than he did before. Kagura felt an explosion of hot liquid within her, and that set her over the edge.

"IIICHIGOOOO," Kagura screamed in pleasure as she came for the fifth and final time. Ichigo gave in three more thrusts and then collapsed on his back bringing Kagura with him. Kagura rested her head on his heaving chest as he reached for the blanket and covered them both up. Ichigo looked down at his black haired woman who had passed out with a content look on her face.

"I love you, Kagura." He felt her embrace him as well and could swore he saw her smile brighter and with that Ichigo fell asleep.

It had been one week after that night and one month after Ichigo arrived in earthland, the two of them were rarely ever separated. They just couldn't stand to be away from each other for too long. After another week they kept training together and going on mission together at night time they would have hot sex. Not every day though since sometimes they'd be tired from the mission.

In the afternoon they were taking the day off from job and just spending time with each other. Ichigo was leaning against the wall with Kagura against his chest and Ichigo's arm wrapped protectively around her waist with her hands interlocked with his fingers.

"Ichigo there's one thing I want to ask to you since our first meet" Kagura suddenly questioned making Ichigo stared her."Where you come from?"

There was a silent and Ichigo closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her about himself, but he was afraid to. Hollow wasn't much help because he just kept screaming at him to tell her and then screw her brains out.

Zangetsu was more helpful, "You love this woman Ichigo and if she truly loves you back then she will understand you."

Ichigo's resolve was clear now, "I'll answer that question but first I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked.

Ichigo got up and sat down in front of her, "You love me right?"

"With all my heart!" Kagura said smiling.

"Then you have to believe me when I tell you this" Ichigo said. "I'm not from this dimension."

"What do you mean?" Kagura shocked at his statement.

"Like I said before I'm not from this dimension, but I'm from another dimension. A place more modern where there were no mages" Ichigo explained.

"How did you get here?" Kagura asked.

"I was traveling with my teacher to the south pole where he made some kind of machine. That machine can opened portal between dimension. After he opened the portal he thrown me inside it and I found out I was in that forest and next thing I know you were attacked by that dragon"

Ichigo was surprised when she crashed into him, hugging the life out of him "You believe me? I thought you would think I was crazy" Ichigo said shocked.

"I would never think that" She said smiling."No matter where you come from. This dimension or not. I'll always love you"

"I'm glad you understand, but please keep it secret okay"

"Got it" She kissed him softly

**Next morning**

Right now Ichigo was standing on outskirt of Onibus town with a bag on his back. His face was sad as he looked back to the town. He didn't want to do this but he must. He need to learn the the world where's he was stuck.

**Flashback Start**

"Are you sure about this Ichigo?" Kagura asked tried to hold her tears with no success.

"Yes,Kagura I need to learn more about this dimension. And experience is the best teacher"

"But, what about us? What about our relationship?" She cried.

"Our relationship will still moving Kagura" Ichigo answered."I promise I'll visit you soon"

"I think I can't bear with it Ichigo, if you gone I'll think of you every day, praying for you will visit me and possibly killed when I'm thinking about you on mission" Kagura cried even harder."Please don't leave me"

"I'm sorry but I'm must do it" With that Ichigo leaved her alone and heading outskirt town.

**Flashback End**

"I'll really miss this town." Ichigo yawned as he spread his arms out and walking down the hill. Ichigo reaching into his pocket and pulling out his map. "I wonder what would be a nice place to visit. Hmm."

"I has always wanted to see the Magnolia town."

"You have, have you?" Ichigo asked and Kagura nodded her head. "Wait..." Ichigo trailed off. "What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo shouted pointing a finger at the black haired woman who carried a bag on her back and smiled up at him.

"I would follow you" Kagura told him."If you want to learn about this world, you will need someone who know about this world"

"What about your guild? What about your friends" Ichigo asked.

"I already talked with master about this and she allowed me to leave the guild" She answered. "And for my friends they're suggested me to chasing the man I love"

Kagura smiled at him. Ichigo think for a while, if he refused she'll be sad.

"Alright you may come" Ichigo said as Kagura jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you"

They walked for a few hours in silence with their hands connected with each other. It was another hour of walking before the rain had started. Ichigo and Kagura ran throught the forest before they saw a cave near the waterfall.

"Quick get in the cave" Ichigo said as they reached the cave. It was a huge cave with rock anywhere."We will stay here until the rain stop"

They wait, wait and wait until the rain had stop. Ichigo pack his thing while Kagura pack her own. But before Ichigo could leave the cave he sensed something strong inside the cave.

"What's that?"

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Kagura asked.

"There's something inside, and it's strong"

"Should we check it?" Kagura asked and Ichigo nodded.

They walked slowly into cave readied their weapons just in case as they saw huge silhouette. They hide on a huge rock and peek the silhouette.

"_There's so many of them. Their powers are about captain level. But, one of them feels familiar" Ichigo thought._

"Ichigo we should leave before they notice our presence" Kagura whispered.

Unfortunately one of them shot a fire at them. Ichigo grabbed Kagura and Shunpo'ed from the attack. The rock was destroyed but the fire seems light up the cave. Ichigo and Kagura eyes widened as they're saw so many dragons here.

"What are they doing here?"

**Sorry I must stop here.**

**That's right Kagura leave Mermaid Heel to follow Ichigo simply because she loved Ichigo. And why'd I made them meet the Dragon because on next chapter they'll try to learn Dragon Slayer magic.**

**If you asked why'd I made them learn Dragon Slayer magic because Ichigo is too powerful for any other mage in earthland. It's no fun when Ichigo always win the battle without any effort. And for Kagura she need learn how to fight without hers sword. Beside it would be cool when they're say Metsuryuu Ougi. For the element I have not decide yet.**

**One last note : Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Achoooo, Sorry I got cold and I'm not update for a few days. I got so many criticism because my worst enemy, Grammar. But I'm not given up, I'll keep writing until I defeat my worst enemy.**

_Learning Dragon Slayer Magic_

**Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.**

"What are they doing here?"

Now every dragon was staring at them. Some dragon were narrowed its eyes while the other dragon just ignored them. Ichigo and Kagura saw the red dragon which was shot a fire approached them.

"What are you humans doing here?" asked the red dragon. Ichigo and Kagura readied their swords. "Whoa, no need to pull out your weapon. We are your allies"

Ichigo asked looking at Kagura who nodded."Very well, we'll trust you for now" Both Ichigo and Kagura lowered their swords. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Igneel, the fire dragon"

"I'm Grandine, the sky dragon" Grandine was a female silver dragon

"I'm Metalicana, the iron dragon." Metalicana was a dark gray dragon.

"I'm Electra, the lightning dragon" Electra was a female white dragon with lightning around her

"I'm Frozia, the ice dragon" Frozia was a female blue dragon.

"I'm Acnowlogia, the black dragon" Ichigo shunpo'ed right up to its face as he seems recognized Acnowlogia.

"I know you, you're the one who attacked Kagura back then. And you owe an apologize to her"

"You were attacking a human?!" Grandine said.

"Yeah" Ichigo answered."Come on, do it or else"

Acnowlogia growled before he lowered his head and said."I'm sorry for my action back then. You can do whatever you want to me"

"It's okay, I forgive you" She replied and Acnowlogia turn his attention to Ichigo.

"Yeah yeah you got my apologize"

"Now, who are you and what are you two doing here?" Grandine asked nicely.

"I'm Kagura and this's we're just simple traveler" Kagura explained."We rest into this cave because of rain. When we're about to leave Ichigo sensed your presence and we decide to investigate it and found you all here"

"Wait, he was sense our presence" Igneel glared at Frozia. "I thought you'd said you already put some spell to cover up our magic power"

"I was but he seems manage to sense our power even with spell around the cave" Aquaria replied. "How did you do it?"

"I'm not sure but I just sensed your immense power that all"

"What kind of magic do you use? I mean we can tell you have an enormous amount of power as strong as Acnowlogia even thought you seal some of your power" Electra asked nicely.

"Um I am not quite sure but you could say that I use Shinigami powers." Ichigo answered.

"Sh-shinigami! You're a Shinigami!" almost all the dragons and Kagura said in unison.

"Well yeah in a sense that's right, but do not worry. I do not kill innocent people for no reason." The dragons all calmed down at this comment.

"Are you really Shinigami Ichigo?" Kagura asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm sorry for not told you about it" Ichigo replied.

"It's okay, you have your own reason for not telling me"

"That's an interesting sword you have there, what's it made out of?" Ichigo turned to face the dragon known as Metalicana. His sharp tongue was rubbing his snout, kind out how a hungry vampire would act.

"It's made out of my reiatsu" Ichigo simply answered

"And I guess this Reiatsu is the power you using" Ichigo nodded."But I'm curious what are Shinigami doing in earthland?" Acnowlogia asked.

"I need to learn about this world. That's why we called traveler"

"Why'd you need to learn about this world?" Igneel asked.

"Uh, I'm not from this world. I was brought here after my teacher threw me to the portal which activated by some kind of machine"

"Not from this world? So your saying you're from a different dimension?" Electra asked and Ichigo nodded.

"We should help him. how about we teach you two Dragon Slayer magic?!" Grandine asked.

"Dragon Slayer Magic?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow."What's that?"

"Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy" Electra explained.

"A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. It is known that certain Dragon Slayers have been able to consume elements other than their own, allowing them to combine both elements inside their bodies and use them to increase their abilities" Igneel continued.

"Dragon Slayer Magic seems to be the only way to hurt, or even kill Dragons, who are shown to be mostly unaffected by other forms of Magic. Thought you don't need to be dragon slayer to kill us" Acnowlogia mumbled the last part.

"What do you think Ichigo?" Grandine Asked.

"Give me a minute!"

"_What do you think Zangetsu?"_

"_**I think it's would be a good to mask your Shinigami power"**_

"**Yeah king, if anyone asked you about your power just tell them you are a Dragon Slayer. I'm sure with your ridiculous Reiatsu, learning it would be a piece of cake"**

"_Yeah beside, I can't always rely on both of you"_

"Alright, teach me Dragon Slayer magic"

"How about you girl?" Electra asked.

"I'm not sure I want to be Dragon Slayer. What do you think Ichigo? Should I learn Dragon Slayer magic too?" Kagura asked.

"I think it's good for your fighting skills. You can't rely on your swords forever" Ichigo replied.

"Very well"

"Alright, it's already decide Prepare for your training"

It has been six months since the dragons meeting. Ichigo and Kagura trained themself to the bone. Ichigo decide to choose three elements: Black, Iron and Fire. While Kagura choose the other three elements: Lightning, Sky and Ice. One day they decide to try their new power.

"Are you ready Kagura?"

"Yes"

"Prepare yourself! Tetsuryuu no Hōkō!" Ichigo released a tornado of metal from his mouth but Kagura jump away from Ichigo's attack.

"Nice try, Rairyuu no Hōkō" Kagura fired a giant blast of blue lightning from her mouth and manage to hit Ichigo's left arm."Score for me"

"That's sting" Ichigo said before heal his arm with Instant Regeneration."But not bad"

"Hey, that's cheating" Kagura exclaimed.

"So what? There's no rule in this spar" Ichigo shunpo'ed right behind Kagura." Karyuu no Yokugeki" Ichigo rushes towards Kagura and grabs her, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending her flying. The majority of Kagura's clothes was dull and her body was covered in burns."Is that all you've got?" Ichigo taunted her making Kagura rushes to him.

3 HOURS LATER

Their spar had raged on for hours. Kagura had numerous scratches and scrape marks on her and was panting like crazy while Ichigo was breathing a little heavier and had some scratches marks on him as well on his body, but his right arm was pretty cut up when Kagura got a lucky shot in with Tenryuu no Saiga.

'Damn, he's strong' Kagura said wiping blood from her lips.

'She's better than I thought,' Ichigo thought wiping some blood from his forehead. "That was good Kagura, but I don't think either one of us have enough energy to continue this for very much longer."

"I agree" Kagura said. "Let us finish it with one final attack" Kagura forms a fast wind barrier with her arms spread out "Metsuryuu Ougi : Shoha Tenkusen" Kagura shot the wind barrier toward Ichigo by moving her arms in a counter-clockwise direction,

"Metsuryuu Ougi : Guren Bakuenjin" Ichigo screamed and swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames and his attack connected with hers.

The following result was a big explosion of power. When it ended the two of them were stared each other. Ichigo's torso suddenly burst open and sprayed blood everywhere. He grunted and fell to his knees panting and holding his chest. Kagura looked at him and smiled, "It seems you have won again." Then her torso sprayed a larger amount of blood and she fell to the ground passed out.

_'I may have won, but she almost defeated me'_ Ichigo thought quietly.

"_**Yes Ichigo, you've seal 75% of your power I think it's a little too much for you. Maybe you should seal your power around 60%**_ **"**

"_Yeah, you're right Zangetsu. __Well, I better go get us patched up__"_ Walking over to his lover he smiled as he picked her up. "Good job, Kagura" Ichigo said softly kissing her on the forehead before went to Grandine to patched her and himself.


End file.
